Under the stars
by Freeze-Eternity-4ever
Summary: This is a collection of Harry Potter poetry/wrock songs based on various topics. My fourth collection. Requests taken. Feel free to use in a fic (I'll PM them to you). Enjoy. R&R!
1. Under the stars

**A Note-This is my fourth poetry/wrock album readers! I am so excited! For my other albums, visit my profile. There are going to be six poems in all. This one in particular is about the people who died in the war. I don't own much. Reviews would be lovely!**

I was up all night

Under the stars

Watching your face from down below

Maybe you can see me

And then maybe you can't

But remember

Your promise tonight

Its been a while since I saw your face

But hope has me holding on

That maybe I'll see

Your smile again

Under the stars

Somewhere, somewhen...

Magic, what use is it?

Because in the real world

You'll never be here

No spell, no potion

No charm or chant

Nothing can being you back

And yet here I am

Under the stars

Waiting to see you again

Hoping that my love

Can bring you back

I wave my wand

And nothing ever happens

It's been a while my friend

Still the night stretches on

And it's only you and I

Under the stars

High up in sky

Somewhere, somewhen...


	2. What do I do?

**A note- This is a Harry/Ginny piece . Harry is Bold and Ginny is italics. I don't own much. Please review?**

 **I stand in the forest**

 **Away from you**

 **All's set**

 **But when I'm lonely**

 **What will I do?**

 _In the castle_

 _Without you_

 _I, have a plan_

 _But when I'm lonely_

 _What will I do?_

 **Run and hide, hide and run**

 **No stopping,**

 **Nor a moment to breathe**

 **But you're still on my mind**

 **No stopping...**

 _Resistance is building_

 _I've got to hide_

 _Everyone's dying_

 _Am I selfish to ask_

 _For you to be by my side?_

 **It's cold outside**

 **Freezing my bones**

 **Can't stop**

 **I'm alone**

 **What do I do?**

 _Months have passed_

 _And I've nearly lost track_

 _Can't stop_

 _And I'm lonely_

 _What do I_ do?


	3. They

**A note- A ronmione piece, post-war. I don't own much and Happy New Year!**

 _They loved they way she waved at the crowds_

 _How she'd charm her way about_

 _The way a smile that meant nothing_

 _But changed someone's everything_

 _The way she made hard work look like a breeze_

 _Yet what they didn't notice_

 _Was the bitterest of the truths_

 _How the glimmer in her eye would dim_

 _The nights she'd stay awake_

 _Covered with the magic_

 _For the sake of the cameras_

 _For the sake of her career_

 _For the sake of her family_

 _But never for her_

 _For being free and being perfect_

 _Weren't the same thing_

 _And yet there he stood_

 _His arms open_

 _For her to escape_

 _To hide her face_

 _To take flight_

 _The girl who knew too much_

 _And the boy who lived in the shadows_

 _They, for they are nameless, eternal_

 _Tried to prise them apart_

 _Taking sides, squabbling like schoolchildren_

 _But there they were_

 _With all of their imperfections_

 _With all of their hopes_

 _Finding their paradise in reality_

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You are the best in the year - I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"-Half Blood Prince


	4. The OTP song

**A Note- So sorry for this 'muggle' poem. I call it the OTP song. Just picture your OTP in it. Its also non-gender specific and yeah. I actually had someone on my mind when I wrote this. Meh, who am I even writing all this for? Its not like anyone (except 2sidedstoryteller29995) ever reads this. I still hope for someone (who is not my bae 2sidedstoryteller29995) to make my day with a review. Meh, I do own this poem, but I own no OTPs.**

So the first few years in my life

I never thought there'd be somebody I'd like

And I gave up all of my dreams

But you walked in

And you held my hand

Told me I was who I was

And I couldn't stay still

So took my heart

And you pinned it down

You set me free

As you hold me now

And I-

I can't stay still

I tap my feet

As I sway about

I sing a song

That I'd love to sing with you

So I took your heart

And I pinned it down

And I set you free

Sweet dreams now…


	5. Together

**A note-Another day left for my extra course exams and then I'll be free. Ugh, why do my ideas just leak when I have to study? I don't own much. This is sort of intended to be Nevilluna kinda from Neville's POV but I've left it open to interpretation.**

 _We're fighting on the front line_

 _And I feel your hand against mine_

 _And if we're going_

 _We'll go out in style_

 _Together_

 _It's not our secret to share_

 _And our hearts are all bare_

 _We are a crazy little pair_

 _And I see our lights go out_

 _I see the despair_

 _I can your mind struggling_

 _I'm gonna be there_

 _And we're running, running_

 _Running away at last_

 _Because the world is too slow_

 _And the battles all won_

 _Not time to stop_

 _To stop or catch our breath_

 _And we're raising our wands_

 _And I can feel my heartbeat_

 _I can see us both dancing_

 _In the rain on a street_

 _We'll go crashing into nowhere_

 _Together_


	6. Goodbye- it's personal

**A note- It's a kinda personal piece here but I learned the hard way that a very few read poetry and so many write it. So to my muse-I know you're the only one who ever reads this.**

 **But I'm about to lose a friend. She's going away and I'll probably never meet her again. Phone calls? Definitely.**

 **But I just want to say that I support her no matter what. I want her to go and create the life she deserves. And it hurts. It hurts so much that I can't face her! And I'm the Gryffindor (she doesn't even know what that means) I'm supposed to be brave and I feel like I'm betraying her! But if I see her, if I let her imprint upon my heart for the one last time- I won't be able to let her go.**

 **And I want to let her go. I want to let her slowly fade out of my memory. And it hurts- Arianne**

 **(Hoping that she'll never ever read this and never know that she affects me so.)**

 _Nobody said it would be easy_

 _And nobody said there'd be tears_

 _And I'd accio a box of tissues_

 _And I'd charm away your scars_

 _I'll never see you again_

 _I never knew it would be hard_

 _Nobody wanted to let go_

 _Nobody wanted to pretend_

 _But I told you I'll be fine_

 _And I told you I'll always be there_

 _The world hasn't been easy on you_

 _It's time you got a break_

 _I won't hold you back_

 _Because there's a life ahead of us yet_

 _So I'd accio a box of tissuesu_

 _And I'd charm away your scars_

 _To never see you again_

 _Whoever knew it would be hard?_

 _All I ask_

 _And all you can give_

 _Is pick up the courage and walk away_

 _I curse at my feelings_

 _Feelings are hard_

 _And I say it again_

 _That I'd charm away those scars_

 _So take my heart_

 _And go if you must..._


End file.
